Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a communication technology. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a master electronic device and a communication method of the same.
Description of Related Art
In a computer system, a system chip needs to be electrically coupled to a central processing unit to perform communication to accomplish a data exchange mechanism. However, under the rapid development of electronic technology, the system chip may be coupled to various central processing units of different generations. Usually, the central processing units of different generations operate according to different operation voltages. In order to keep the system chip and the central processing units operating under the same operation voltage, a common technique is to dispose an addition pin on, the system chip, and the addition pin is independent of the data transmission pins and coupled to the central processing unit to receive the voltage therefrom. However, the addition pin results in additional cost for the system chip having a gradually shrinking size. Some techniques need the user to adjust the voltage of the system manually. However, when the user is not able to make the adjustment, the problem of a poor integrity of the signal may still occur
Accordingly, what needed is a master electronic device and communication method of the same to address the above issues.